Naruto's Quest for a fish tank
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto has to find a present for his secret santa. It turns out to be more difficult than he thought. Chibi fluff, SasuNaru implied. This id for Gwyllion.


Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

This is for Gwyllion

* * *

**Naruto's Quest**

_(for a fish tank)_

* * *

Konoha Orphanage did not have an overly large number of orphans, but there were a decent amount. Christmas was never an extravagant time for them, usually resulting in group presents. So when one of old children suggested that the orphans hold their own small Secret Santa, all the children had eagerly agreed.

The names were written down, and divided up secretly. Everyone had written down what they want on a large poster, and then checked to see what their person wanted.

Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest child of the bunch, was very excited. He had asked his Secret Santa for one thing – a rubber ducky like the ones Ino had.

Naruto's person, Shino, had asked for a container for his insects. Naruto had eagerly gone hunting. The older kids were given money for doing chores, but Naruto was still too young. He had to _find _his gift.

Naruto hurried out of the orphanage and into the neighbourhood. It was a safe place, all the adults looked out for the children, so Naruto was allowed to wander, so long as he didn't go further than the school on one side and the train station on the other.

The orphanage himself sat facing a square. The square was like a large roundabout, one way, with houses on two sides, shops on another, and the orphanage and a church on the fourth. The centre was a park.

Naruto began his search at the shops. They were all set in one long line, all connected. If he went around the back they always had stuff they were throwing out, maybe there would be something he could give to Shino!

There were a lot of boxes, some paper, and big black bags, but no containers. Naruto still wasn't disheartened. As he was heading off to search elsewhere the backdoor of the bookshop opened, and a tall man with silver hair stepped out. Naruto almost ran into him but stopped at the last second.

The man didn't even see him. His face was buried the orange book he held in one hand, and under his other arms was...

A fish tank!

It was one of the large, rectangular glass ones. It was perfect. The only odd thing about it was the small pug puppy sitting inside of it, staring at him. Naruto was sure the puppy didn't come with the tank.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted to get the man's attention. "Mister!"

"Hmm?" the man lowered his book, revealing a scarf covering most of his face, and an eye-patch. "Oh, a child. What can I do for you?"

"Can I have that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the tank. "Please?"

"This?" the man looked at the tank. "This is a high quality tank... I can't just _give _it to you."

"Please?" Naruto's chin began to tremble now. It was the perfect present for Shino. "Please, mister!"

"Maa, how about we trade it?" the man asked. "If you go over to the old house across the square, the yellow one, and ask the old man over there if you can have one of his limited edition Icha Icha plushies, I will trade it for the tank."

"Really?" Naruto cried. "That's all? I'll be right back, mister!"

"My name is Kakashi," he said with a smile. "And just come around into the shop, Naruto."

The little blond was already off and running, and didn't think twice over the fact that Mister Kakashi knew his name. He hurried to the crossing and waited until there were no cars before running across.

He dashed past the playground and fountain before crossing the other side of the square. He ran straight up to the yellow house, past the garden and gate to knock on the front door.

"Hey, brat, I'm right here!"

Naruto turned to the side to see an old man perched on a chair on the porch. He had an open notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand. He was glaring at Naruto who was staring at his long mane of white hair.

"Old man!" Naruto shouted as he hurried over to him. "Can I have a lim'ted 'dition Icha Icha Plushie?"

The old man's eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth before closing it, turning narrowed eyes across the square.

"Did Kakashi send you over here?" he grunted. Naruto nodded. "Hmm, he just doesn't give up. Alright, you can have one, but you've got to do something for me."

"What?" Naruto asked. "What is it, Old Man?"

"Kurenai Yuhi, the absolutely beautiful woman who lives three houses up," the man said, practically drooling. "I want you to ask her if she'd be interested in a private research session with me!"

Naruto frowned at the man, looking at the notebook on his lap.

"Ok..." he said slowly. "I can do that, Old Man."

"My name is _not _Old Man!" he snapped. "It's Jiraiya, Master of the delicate art of erotic literature!"

"Ok, Master Jiraiya!"

Naruto took off on his short stubby legs, running down the garden and onto the path. He hurried up three houses to a nice, white house and didn't hesitate. He made his way to the front door and knocked, bouncing up and down eagerly.

The door was opened by a huge, hulking man. He had dark hair, a funny goatee, and a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Hmm? A kid? What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Ku'enai Yoo-hee!" Naruto said, carefully pronouncing the name. "Master Jiraiya wants to know if she will go to a p'ivate research session with him!"

The man stared down at Naruto for a moment, one of his eyes twitching.

"Asuma? Who is it?"

A woman appeared beside Mister Asuma. She looked down at Naruto with oddly red eyes, her long raven hair slithering over her shoulders as she leaned forward to look down at him.

"Who are you?" she asked kindly. Naruto grinned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he chirped. "Are you Ku'enai Yoo-hee?"

"Um, yes," Miss Kurenai replied, looking up at the glaring man beside her. "How can I help you?"

"Master Jiraiya wants to know if you will go to a p'ivate research session with him!"

The woman's eyes widened before narrowing. She laid a hand on Mister Asuma's shoulder before stepping out onto the porch.

"Oh dear, why did he send you over to ask, Naruto?" Miss Kurenai asked.

"Because if I do, he'll gimmie a lim'ted 'dition Icha Icha plushie!"

"What?" Miss Kurenai looked scandalized. "What on earth could you want that for?"

"Mister Kakashi," Naruto explained, pointing across the street at the shops. "He'll trade a fish tank for one!"

"Kakashi..." Miss Kurenai glared across the street. She offered her hand to Naruto, who took it with a smile. "I'll clear this up."

Naruto giggled happily as he and Miss Kurenai marched down the garden and back to Master Jiraiya's house. The old man's eyes bugged out as he saw them approach, and a lecherous grin stretched across his face.

"Miss Yuhi," he greeted. "Wonderful! You accepted my offer-"

"Jiraiya!" Miss Kurenai cut him off. "You sent a child to ask for _that_? You're lucky Asuma didn't come down here and flatten you! He probably will, once he breaks out of his daze! Shame on you for using a child like that!"

Miss Kurenai turned on her hell and tugged Naruto's hand, causing him to follow her. Naruto waved good bye to Master Jiraiya as they left.

"But I didn't get the plushie," Naruto protested as they crossed to the square. "Now Mister Kakashi won't give me the fish tank! And then I can't give it to Shino for Christmas!"

"Don't worry, Naruto," Miss Kurenai said as they crossed to the shops. "I'll get you your fish tank."

They didn't go around the back, like Naruto expected them to, but instead went inside the shop. Mister Kakashi wasn't at the counter, but a man Naruto knew well was. He always came down to the orphanage to visit the children. He was Naruto's favourite adult.

"Mister Iruka!" he cried, hurrying to the counter. Mister Iruka looked up, startled before grinning and coming around from behind the counter. He allowed Naruto to hug his legs, patting him on the head as he did so.

"Hello, Naruto, what brings you here? Oh, hello Kurenai! Where did you find Naruto?"

"I found him on my front porch," Miss Kurenai replied flatly. "Asking if I would attend a 'private research session' with Jiraiya."

"What?"

"Apparently, Jiraiya was going to give him an Icha Icha Plushie in exchange," Miss Kurenai said. "Now, why would a child need that?"

"Kakashi!" Mister Iruka shouted suddenly. "You pervert, what did you do?"

Mister Kakashi didn't appear, which seemed to make Mister Iruka even more mad.

"Naruto here says he needs the plushie to trade with Kakashi," Miss Kurenai explained. "In exchange for a fish tank he can give one of his friends for Christmas."

"Why that little... KAKASHI!"

"Maa, no need to yell, my love," Mister Kakashi strolled in, smiling at Mister Iruka. "I'm sorry, I was out the back teaching a cat how to do the polka when-"

"Kakashi! You give Naruto that fish tank right now!" Mister Iruka was very angry. "And I best not catch you using children like that again!"

"But, Iruka, my love! They're limited edition-"

"_Kakashi!_"

--

So that was how Naruto found himself with the large fish tank. Miss Kurenai even helped him wrap it!

Naruto hurried back to the orphanage, pleased with his day's work. He couldn't wait for Shino to open it!

--

The day of the exchange came, and Naruto was so excited he could barely sit still! He watched as other kids opened their presents, each happy with what they received, until it was Shino's turn.

He unwrapped the large clear tank, staring at it for a moment. Naruto could barely keep still, he was so happy.

"So, Shino, any idea who got you?" Tenten asked kindly. Shino shook his head. "Well, you'll find out at the end!"

Naruto smiled as he watched Shino pick up the tank, stroking its sides as he sat down with it on his lap. Shino wasn't an overly emotional person, but Naruto was very good at reading people like that. Mainly because of...

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto grinned up at the boy next to him. Sasuke was his very best friend. He was older than him, but a couple of years, but it didn't matter – they still got along really well. Sasuke always took care of Naruto, helping the youngest of the children with everything from getting his chores to his studies. He didn't mind other people trying to be friends with Naruto, as long as he was Naruto's _best _friend. That was fine with Naruto – he only needed Sasuke. Still, he got a little weird sometimes.

"Yeah, teme?" Naruto asked as he kicked his legs back and forth. They were outside in the yard, and Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke on a bench.

"Merry Christmas."

Before Naruto could say anything Tenten called his name out and handed him a present. Naruto took the square box happily, tearing into the plain blue wrapping.

Naruto squeaked as he saw what was inside. It was a whole _set _of rubber duckies! Naruto jumped up and down, hugging the box to his chest.

"Yay! Duckies!"

The other children laughed at his antics before Naruto rushed back to the bench to show Sasuke. Sasuke simply 'hn'ed over them before looking down at his own present – a book he had wanted for ages.

Naruto tuned back in as Tenten began to read out who got who. He watched as Shino perked up when his name was called.

"Shino! Your secret Santa was Naruto!"

Shino's head whipped around to Naruto who waved at him. Shino stood up and made his way over to Naruto, who set his ducks aside and jumped down off the bench. Shino nodded to him.

"That was..." he began in his creepy, quiet voice. "Thank you. Very much. It is the perfect enclosure for my insects."

"You're welcome, Shino!" Naruto shouted before wrapping his arms around Shino in a hug. The boy stiffened for a moment before he relented and hugged Naruto back.

"Hn!"

Both boys turned to see Sasuke glaring at them. Yeah, Sasuke got weird like _that_. Naruto grinned at his best friend before turning back to Shino.

"I got duckies!" he declared. Shino nodded before returning to his tank. Naruto hurried back to Sasuke's side, where he snuggled up to the older boy. Sasuke tried to remain angry at him for longer, but relented and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto!" Tenten called. "Your Secret Santa was Sasuke!"

Naruto squealed in pleasure as he hugged his best friend tighter.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" he chirped. "I love them!"

"You have no idea what I went through to get those," Sasuke muttered. "First I went to the shops, where I ran into this man called Kakashi-"

Naruto pressed a kiss to Sasuke's cheek, cutting the boy off. Sasuke flushed a light pink before he pulled Naruto closer.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!"

"Hn... you too, dobe."


End file.
